The Ties That Bind
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: Irina holds another secret that changes Jack and Sydney's world forever J/I. eventually S/V too. Chapter 2 is now posted! 3 coming soon, r/r!
1. Spy in the making

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 1: Spy in the making  
  
Paris 4 Days before Christmas Early Afternoon Nathalia walked along the streets of Paris. She was tall and thin, with long, dark brown hair, pulled in a tight bun. She had a black leotard underneath her white parka with matching earmuffs and was wearing simple black pants. Christmas was fast approaching and everyone around her seemed happy and excited, but she was not. She had not seen or heard from her mother in months. She had tried to hack into the computers of the CIA, but the encryption was too high. Her program was not yet strong enough, but that would soon be remedied. The truth be told, Nathalia knew where her mother was and why she was there. But she did not dare speak of it to anyone because if she did so, she could be killed. If her father had known what she knew, there was no telling what he would do. So for the moment, she kept herself buried in the guise of exam preparations and rehearsals for the winter concert at the Paris Ballet. She adjusted her bag as she approached the café. She was supposed to meet her father before going to rehearsal. She entered the café and smiled as she saw two people a little older than herself kissing under the mistletoe.  
  
"Nathalia," said a voice behind her.  
  
Nathalia turned to see her father facing her.  
  
"Hello father," she replied kissing him on both cheeks.  
  
"Come, we are late," he said as he led her to the limousine. He was none other than Khasinau.  
  
Los Angeles Irina's Cell 5 days before Christmas Early evening  
  
Irina sat in meditation; she tried hard to focus but was distracted. Just then she heard the sound of the gates opening and footsteps approaching. A few moments later, Vaughn came into view.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" he asked.  
  
"Thank you for coming so promptly. I need to ask a favor of you-" Irina started.  
  
"Let me remind you Ms. Derevko that you are in no position to ask anything of me."  
  
"I am aware of that, but this is vital. It has to do with my daughter."  
  
"If this involves Sydney-"  
  
"Not Sydney Agent Vaughn, I have another daughter. Her name is Nathalia, Nathalia Khasinau."  
  
"Khasinau is her father?"  
  
"No, Agent Vaughn, he only thinks that he is for the safety of her and myself. Nathalia is a very intelligent young woman; she has all the makings of a good spy. However she is also very knowledgeable about computers. She created some of the programs that I've used over the years. But since I turned myself in she has been left at the hands of Khasinau."  
  
"I think I've heard of her, isn't she a ballet dancer?"  
  
"She is, under the name of Nathalia Bretov. I am deeply worried about her, Khasinau knows what she can do and I don't want her to get involved in something she knows little about."  
  
"I will check on her as soon as I can."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Vaughn simply nodded and left the room. Irina crossed back to the bed and put her head in her hands. She hoped that Nathalia was all right.  
  
SD-6 Headquarters The Conference Room The Next Day  
  
"Jack, thank you for coming so quickly," said Slone as they sat down at the conference table.  
  
"No, not at all," Jack replied.  
  
"I have a mission for you," he said pulling an image up on the screen. "This is Nathalia Bretov. She is the youngest member of the Paris Ballet and a computer programmer, one of the best. She was hired by Irina Derevko to secure her systems and Sark already talked to Nathalia's father Khasinau and he has agreed to let Nathalia come here. Your assignment is to kidnap Nathalia and bring her here. She is performing in the winter concert there tomorrow night. Your cover is as a wealthy executive from Jennings Aerospace, John Herring, and he is there to enjoy the ballet. Ms. Bretov's cover will be as Jamie Herring his daughter. You will be on the 1am concord back here and she will stay with you until the next morning, where she will be introduced to all of our top-level agents and will begin her work.  
  
"Good, I'll see you when I get back?"  
  
"Yes, and Jack be careful, she's feisty."  
  
"I will."  
  
The Warehouse A few hours later  
  
"Agent Bristow," said Vaughn.  
  
"Agent Vaughn" said Jack. "I've been assigned to kidnap and girl named Nathalia Bretov, she's a computer whiz and Slone wants her to secure SD-6's systems.  
  
"Ok, your mission is to bring her back to headquarters, we'll debrief her and recruit her. But there's something you need to know."  
  
"Yes Agent Vaughn?"  
  
"Nathalia Bretov is really Nathalia Derevko, she's your daughter."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Jack it's all right here," said Vaughn handing him a folder.  
  
Jack opened the folder and started to read.  
  
Name: Derevko, Nathalia Danielle Age: 16 Birth date: January 30, 1986 Birthplace: Paris, France Height: 5'6 Weight: 95 Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Blood type: AB Occupation: Student/Computer Programmer/Ballet Dancer Alias: Bretov, Nathalia Sign: Aquarius Mother: Derevko, Irina Father: Khasinau, Vladimir Siblings: none Languages: English, Russian, French, Italian, Spanish, Latin, Greek, Japanese, Hebrew Education: Primary School Graduation Date: June 9, 2000 Training: Linguistics, martial arts, ballet, fencing Identifying Marks: A mole on her lower back  
  
"Damn her," he whispered. "I'll see you the day after tomorrow," he says before rushing out to see Irina.  
  
Irina's Cell 20 minutes later  
  
"Does this look familiar?" He asks holding Nathalia's picture up against the glass.  
  
Irina paled noticeably and stood up from her sitting position.  
  
"Jack I-"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I couldn't bring myself to tell you. With everything that was going on it was too much."  
  
"Who is her father Irina?"  
  
"You are, I didn't find out until after I left."  
  
"Khasinau made a deal with SD-6 and is letting them use Nathalia's expertise to for their systems. Slone wants me to go get her."  
  
"I knew that this was going to happen. You can let that happen Jack, I don't want her to be a spy!"  
  
"I don't either. But it's too late for that; I'll be exposed if I don't. I'm bringing her back for de-briefing. I'll sign her for her."  
  
"Just be careful ok and don't sneak up on her she could attack you."  
  
"I will."  
  
"And tell her I love her."  
  
"I will."  
  
"And Jack, could I see her when you come back?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Paris The Paris Ballet 3 Days before Christmas Early evening  
  
Jack was amazed, absolutely amazed. He stood up after the lights came up. Nathalia was very very talented. The winter concert was ok in itself, but she had a solo, which was unusual for a girl of her age, but she was absolutely fabulous. But he had to keep his focus. Jack made his way backstage and saw Nathalia alone. He went up to here and smiled.  
  
"Ms. Bretov? My name is John Herring," said Jack shaking her hand, pressing a piece of paper in her palm. "You were absolutely wonderful."  
  
"Thank you," she said removing her hand. "I must be going," Nathalia said smiling before going back to her dressing room. She opened the piece of paper:  
  
I have information on your mother. Meet me by the backstage door in 10 minutes.  
  
Nathalia changes quickly and gathers her things and leaves. Once she arrives outside she sees John already there. He leads her to a car and they drive off.  
  
"Nathalia, my name is Jack Bristow. I work for the organization SD-6. Your father has signed you on to secure our computer systems. But I know your mother."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"She's fine. I'm going to take you to your home to get your things ok? Is your father home?"  
  
"No, he was called away on business. I know who you are. Mom didn't forget you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know that you are my real father and that I have an older sister named Sydney."  
  
"Did Irina tell you this?"  
  
"Yes, she showed me pictures and I know how dangerous Khasinau is. He's almost killed me twice. Yes, he knows that I'm not his. I'm too smart and I don't look like him."  
  
"I'm taking you back to the United States tonight, we have a plane to catch at 1:00AM. Take only what you absolutely need and you'll get the rest in the states."  
  
"Can I see my mom?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They arrived at the house and Nathalia ran inside and got rid of her ballet stuff, except for her point shoes and gathered up her cell phone, some cds, her cd player, clothes, some pictures and a couple of stuffed animals. Luckily she ran into no one and returned to the car.  
  
"Your alias is Jamie Herring," said Jack. "You are my very spoiled daughter."  
  
"That shouldn't be a stretch."  
  
"Here's your passport."  
  
Nathalia opened it.  
  
"That doesn't look like me she's got short blond hair."  
  
"There's a wig in the back."  
  
"Cool."  
  
They boarded the plane without any problem and arrived back in L.A. at 3:00AM PST. Jack drove Nathalia back to his house for the night. She had fallen asleep in the car from exhaustion and Jack couldn't bear to wake her. So he carried her into the house and tucked into bed in the guestroom and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, grateful that she was alive.  
  
Stay tuned  
  
Next on The Ties That Bind:  
  
*Nathalia is de-briefed and welcomed into the CIA *She sees her mother for the first time in months *She meets Slone and is signed into SD-6 *Sydney meets her little sister 


	2. Jack and Nathalia

The Ties That Bind

*A/N: Hello all my wonderful readers, I'm writing this while on vacation. My family has a house in the country and due to the heavy storm that hit Northern California on Monday night; I'm having trouble getting net access, which is a real killer. But I just thought I'd let you know that was why. Also in case you haven't figured it out, I re-wrote Alias history a bit, Sidney was born in April of 1979 and Laura/Irina "died" in May of 1985, with Nathalia being born in January of 1986. Sorry for any confusion! Also this chapter is rated "NC-17" and you'll see why. Enjoy!  

Chapter 2: Jack and Nathalia 

Los Angeles

Jack's Flat

2 Days Before Christmas

Early Morning

Jack was awakened by the sound of Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker playing softly from downstairs. He looked at the digital clock beside his bed, which read 5:30AM. He rose, donned his robe, and went downstairs. Nathalia was in the living room dancing, she had carefully and neatly pulled the rug away and rolled it to the side. He could now hear the sound of her Pointe shoes as she rose up on her toes and glided across the room. Her arms were above her head forming a perfect circle. Once she reached the other side, she shifted her weight to one foot and lifted the other over her head with her arms gracefully outstretched. Then she brought the leg down and leaped across the room and after landing, did 3 foites and after the third stopped, bringing one leg behind the other and stretched her arm out gracefully. Jack clapped politely startling her.

"You are very good," he said coming towards her.

"Thank you," said Nathalia quickly gathering up her things. "I'm sorry to have woken you," said heading towards the stairs.

"No," he said grabbing her arm. "You didn't. I'm up at this time anyway. Sit please." He commanded softly leading her to the sofa."

"So am I, I get up at 5 practice until 7 and go to school at 8."

"How long have you been dancing?"

"I started ballet classes when I was 3 and I joined the Paris Ballet last year."

"You are their youngest member."

"Yes, in a non-chorus capacity eliciting jealousy from those around me that are considered my peers. My teachers are proud, I am the only prodigy that has the drive to go far. I am at the top of my class at school; I have straight A's in every class, read, write and, speak 8 languages. I am one of the most desired computer programmers in my field, getting paid large sums of money by various people to secure and destroy systems. But yet, I am the object of jealousy of people my age because of my intelligence and my company members scorn me because they consider me a threat. All in all everyone thinks I'm a freak," she looked at Jack pausing for a brief moment. "But I'm not am I?"

"No you're not."

"According to my mother, you're my real father."

"It would seem so."

"Then tell me Dad, what is it you want from me?"

"Its not what I want, it is what SD-6 wants."

"SD-6?" she asks cocking an eyebrow.

"A black ops division of the CIA headed by a man named Arvin Slone. He heard of you through many people and decided to enlist your help. In the past year, SD-6's systems have been compromised numerous times leaving Slone in a horrible position. He wants you to secure our systems and after that train you as an agent."

"But there is no black ops division of the CIA under SD-6."

Jack cocks an eyebrow, "You've done your homework I see."

"I have, I managed to hack into the CIA computer network and into SD-6. SD-6 is an organization dealing in weapons of mass destruction and makes deals with terrorists all the while leading its agents to believe they are working for the CIA."

"In a word yes."

"And you along with my sister Sydney are a double agent for the CIA and SD-6. Up until last year she was under the belief that SD-6 was the CIA."

"Correct."

"But the question is, why are you so quick to believe that I am your daughter and where is my mother?"

"Your mother is in CIA custody and as for you being my daughter, you are because Vladimir Khasinau is sterile and your birthday matches the time period in which you were conceived 

"So you want me to work for the bad guys?"

"Yes, and help take them down."

"You mean work for the CIA? As a double agent."

"Exactly."

"How?"

"You'll find out, now go get dressed."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you to your mother."

Irina's cell

1 hour later

Irina rose from the bed as she heard the gates go up. Moments later Jack came into view leading someone by the hand. He or she was blindfolded. She came closer as Jack removed the blindfold and came face to face with her daughter. Nathalia couldn't hide the shock on her face when she saw Irina behind the glass. While it was true that Nathalia knew about SD-6 and how it wasn't a black ops division of the CIA, she never had time to search for her mother in the CIA computer. Hence, she knew nothing about how Irina was KGB and that she infiltrated the CIA and married Jack and had Sydney as a part of an assignment.

"Mom?" Nathalia said in surprise.

"Hello darling," Irina replied trying to find a way to calm Nathalia before she panicked

Nathalia put her hand up on the glass. "Why are you here?"

"It's a long story Nathalia and it's not something you would care to know now."

"Tell her," said Jack from behind Nathalia, his eyes going cold.

"What is going on?"

"Your mother is a spy."

"A spy?" Nathalia repeated looking back at Jack. "That's impossible," she said looking back at Irina. "Spies are mysterious, adventurous, cool! You can't be a spy, you're my mother!"

"Tell her Irina, or I will," said Jack forcefully.

"Tell me what?"

"Sit down," said Jack bringing a chair foreword so she could sit.

"Sweetheart, as you know I grew up in Russia at the time of communism. When I was a little older than you, 18, I was recruited to the KGB. In 1977, I was assigned to come to the United States, to the CIA to obtain intelligence," said Irina carefully studying Nathalia's face for any reaction. So far, she sat cool and impassive. Irina continued, "The best way to obtain intelligence was to infiltrate an agent, your father," she said stealing a look at Jack. "So I did, I used my skills to get close to him and it worked. I was using the alias of Laura. But I quickly discovered that getting close to your father wasn't an assignment as much, but it was turning into real feelings. But we married quickly as it was and I became a professor of literature at UCLA. Your sister, Sydney was born a year or so after we married. Things were going relatively well, however I was still sharing intelligence, but it was becoming less and less as the years went by. But a month or so after Sydney's 6th birthday, I received a message from the KGB saying that I was to pull out and go back. I tried to get out of it, but then I was told that if I did not come back, I would be killed along with Sydney and Jack. So one night when we were driving home from the movies, it was arranged that someone would run us off the road and cause an accident. It all went as planned, Jack was knocked out and I disappeared, presumed dead. I returned to Russia, to my old life. But I discovered that my other life wasn't entirely gone with Laura's death. 2 weeks after my return, I realized that I was pregnant. I knew that it was not Khasinau's because he had returned from a trip the day before and it was the first time I saw him. So in order to ensure your safety and mine I passed you off as his-"

"So I was a mistake?" Nathalia asked, although it was more a statement than a question.

"No! Nathalia, you were not a mistake. I never want you to think that."

Nathalia rose from the chair and stepped closer to the glass, her eyes turning cold, emotionless.

"But I wasn't planned for was I," she said straight out. Silence greeted her answer. "Was I?"

"No."

"I ruined your plans didn't I? After you tucked me in at night, you went off building an empire with a faceless boss. All of those programs I put in for you, all the information I got. It was all against the United States. Then after all of that you felt guilty and turned yourself in. Right?"

Silence came once again and Nathalia turned away from her mother and looked to Jack. He came foreword and put the blindfold back on. The gates went back up and Jack led Nathalia out. Irina crossed back to the bed and sat down facing toward the wall and let the silent tears fall.

Jack led Nathalia back to the car and they rode back to the house in silence. When they arrived Nathalia went straight upstairs without a word. He glanced at his watch 8:15AM. He was due at SD-6 at 11:00AM with Nathalia, but he had a feeling that they might not make it. He went upstairs and knocked on her door softly. 

"Come in," came the soft reply.

 Nathalia was sitting on the bed facing toward the window, Indian style. Jack came over and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out that way," Jack said quietly.

"Is there any better way to find out that you were a mistake?"

There was an awkward silence.

"You were not a mistake."

"How do you know that?"

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and thought back to a night not too long after Sydney's birthday.

_Flashback_

_Los Angeles_

_Late April 1985_

_Jack and Laura's House_

_They were alone for the first time in weeks. Sydney was sleeping over at a friend's house, so Jack and Laura had the house to themselves. Jack smiled at her as he came around the edge of the sofa with two champagne flutes. She smiled warmly at him rising from her horizsontal position into an upright one. He sat down next to her as she took a flute from him and took a small sip. She kissed him lightly on the cheek as his arm came around her as they both watched the roaring fire._

_"Alone at last," said Laura with a small smile._

_"Yes," said Jack giving her a kiss on the forehead._

_"How was your day?"_

_"I'm still working on that case with the international terrorist programs but still nothing. And yours?"_

_"10 page term papers to grade."_

_"Life never stops spinning does it?"_

_"No, it doesn't. But for tonight can we just forget about it?" Laura asked putting down the champagne flute._

_"I think that can be arranged," said Jack, putting his flute down and wrapping his arms around his wife and giving her a soft kiss on the lips._

_"That's good to know," Laura said softly winding her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Her lips traveled from his lips to his neck as she gently bit the tender flesh there. Slowly he reached up and let her long dark hair out of its confines.  She straddled him carefully going for his dress shirt and unbuttoning it, kissing his defined chest as each new piece of skin was exposed. The shirt was finally opened all the way and she pushed it off him. As soon as she did so his hands captured her face kissing her for a long moment before unbuttoning her blouse giving her the same treatment that she gave him. But when he undid the clasp on her bra exposing her creamy breasts with her erect, rose colored nipples, she moaned in anticipation. He gently sucked her nipples, as her moans grew louder. He laid her down on the sofa pinning her with his legs as he kissed each breast and then her chest and neck on either side before going back and kissing her mouth with great fervor. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she captured his face kissing him again. His hand slowly snuck to the zipper of her skirt and he pulled it down and it fell to the floor joining the other clothes. Her own hands went to his belt getting it off in an instant and then undoing his pants sliding them off and disposing of them. He kissed her stomach and her navel, causing her to arch her back as he smiled, knowing he hit a pleasure point. Her underwear came next joining everything else as his mouth journeyed to her center gently parting her legs; placing soft butterfly kisses on her inner thighs. He elevated her legs to his shoulders as he beheld his goal ready for the taking. He kissed her sex softly before taking a slow lick to her clit. Her moans became louder as he held her thighs as he nipped at her clit causing her hips to buck. He sucked on her clit slowly delighted at the moans, he elicited from his wife. She was so tight and ready for him as he continued to lick around her clit until finally she was brought to the edge as he lapped at her juices. Orgasm ripped through her body like an electric current shaking her to the very core. Jack held still until orgasm subsided and when it did, Laura used all her weight to flip him over and when she did so, she removed his boxers and straddled him. Taking him in her mouth, his hands slowly threaded through her hair as she sucked him very slowly before pulling out and licking the tip of his member, making him groan. She took him in her mouth again slowly before picking up the pace, her head bobbing up and down. A few forceful groans later, signaled that she should halt as she straddled him, lowering herself onto him, finally joined. They groaned in relief as he sat up and embraced her, she wrapped her legs around him thrusting into her slowly at first as she kissed him with great passion. The sheen of sweat clinging to their bodies as they made tender and passionate love.  The pace increased, as did the kisses. Her hands tangled in his hair as she kissed him long and hard, moaning into his mouth as he thrust into her. She moved her hips increasing the pleasure between them as their moans and groans grew louder as the moved closer and closer to oblivion. Finally they reached orgasm together as she contracted and expanded around his member, causing him to release his seed into her womb. They stayed that way for a while clinging to each other, never wanting to move._

_Laura rested her head on Jack's shoulder and whispered, "I love you," really meaning it from her heart._

_"I love you too," Jack whispered back loving his wife more in that moment than ever as he pulled a blanket around them and rolling to the side before wrapping his arms protectively around his wife._

_End Flashback_

"Jack?" said Nathalia lightly touching his shoulder.

Jack was startled out of his thoughts and he looked at Nathalia. She was a mixture of them both, her beautiful dark eyes and long hair screamed Irina, but her expressions and some of her mannerisms oozed him. She was a beautiful young woman who should have been liked by all who knew her. But too many people had hurt her and he was angry for that. Angry at Khasinau, Irina, Nathalia's classmates, her company members. She deserved to be happy, but could also see that she needed a family and so did he. He regretted what he did to Sydney all of these years, how he pushed her away when "Laura" died. He hated Irina for hurting Sydney, and Nathalia like this, and him as well. But no matter what Irina still had the qualities of "Laura Bristow" and whether or not he wanted to admit it as much as he despised her, he loved her. She was still technically his wife and even though she was a complex person, he knew that she still loved him in his heart of hearts. And no matter what happened between Irina and Jack, he could never regret either of his children. It was only at this moment that he realized how much time he wasted with Sydney, staying so distant. But now as he looked at his younger daughter, still so innocent, but so scarred he knew that it was time to stop. He made the decision at that time to be a real father to Nathalia because he knew that that was the only way to start healing the part of his heart that he kept sealed off for so long.

"You were not a mistake Nathalia," he said softly touching her cheek. "No matter what has happened, always know that you were created in genuine love. I know that your mother doesn't regret you or your sister, no matter the preexisting circumstances, and neither do I. It has taken me a long time to realize that no matter what field you are in, you cannot be isolated from your family. What you had to hear today was hard to bear, and I know it will take awhile to accept. But no matter what happens, I want you to know that I will try to be the father that you need. I won't be perfect, but I'll be here for you."

"Thank you," said Nathalia deeply touched by what he said, knowing that it must have been hard for him to say that. She rose to her knees and hugged him and he hugged her back. After a few minutes, they separated and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I have a favor to ask of you Nathalia," said Jack looking her in the eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Call me dad, Jack sounds too formal."

"Of course," said Nathalia with a small smile.

"Let's go, we have to be at SD-6 at 11:00. But first, I'll take you to this wonderful bistro for breakfast," he said looking her over. "You need to eat more."

"Mom says the same thing."

"She's right and over breakfast, I'll tell you everything you need to know about Sydney."

"And you too?"

"And me too."

*It's hot in heere! I trust all you J/L/I fans liked that flashback I felt like a spy when I was writing that! Listen I know I said that Sydney and Nathalia would meet here but my inspiration took me in a different direction. That will be the next chapter I promise. I hope you like the developing relationship between Jack and Nathalia. The guy needs someone to hang onto. Look for a good Sydney/Nathalia relationship as well. Please R/R, I love getting those indicators by e-mail! 


	3. Meeting

The Ties That Bind

Chapter 3: Meeting

Los Angeles

SD-6 Headquarters

The Conference Room

Later

Nathalia walked down the hall towards the conference room, her insides a bundle of nerves. On the outside, she appeared calm and cool, just like she wanted. She was now dressed in slightly more formal wear a light, black blazer from Chanel, over a simple short, white blouse with simple black pants flared at the ankles with pair of black 3 inch stiletto heels. Her hair was pulled into a tight French twist, her makeup was simple, minimal eyeliner, a little blush to accent her high cheekbones and some rouge. Her neck was adorned with a simple teardrop diamond pendent, while on her left wrist there was a thin sparkling diamond bracelet. Jack was impressed; his daughter had just jumped from shy, hurt, 16 year-old to a 21 year-old young woman who looked dressed to kill so to speak.  They entered the room to see Slone, Marshall, and Sydney sitting down. They all rose when Jack and Nathalia entered. Slone came foreword instantly to introduce himself. Nathalia felt Jack's hand on her back.

"Arvin Slone may I introduce you to Nathalia Bretov. Nathalia, this is SD-6's director, Arvin Slone," said Jack watching the two shake hands.

"A pleasure Monsieur Slone," said Nathalia, her voice with a hint of French in it.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Bretov," said Slone with a smile. "We are very happy to have you here at SD-6. Your reputation precedes you."

"All good, I trust?" she asked as she was led to a chair.

"Nothing, but praise for your work. May I introduce to you our director of technology Marshall Flinkman and one of our top agents Sydney Bristow.

"A pleasure to meet you both," Nathalia said shaking their hands.

"Nathalia is here to re-enforce our computer systems. She is the highest paid computer programmer and consultant in history. We are honored to have you here and trust that you will bring SD-6 back to excellence."

Sydney watched Slone as he smiled proudly and couldn't help but feel her skin crawl. This girl was going to make her mission to take SD-6 down harder. Her father seemed calm about her presence and had not yet said anything to her. But Sydney couldn't help noticing this girl. She looked so familiar, like Sydney had seen her somewhere before, but she didn't know where. Sydney watched as Marshall took Nathalia to the technology department. Slone left next, leaving her and her father alone. Jack approached her briskly.

"Sydney, I have some business with Slone, but I'd like to speak with you after."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

Slone's Office 

Later

"What is your diagnosis?" Slone asked as Nathalia came into the room.

"From what I was able to see, your systems are crippled. In the aspects of security at least, may I?" She asked gesturing at the computer.

"Of course," he replied as she sat down and started typing commands. A few seconds later a screen came up, Slone came and looked over her shoulder. "This was the state of your systems before," showing him a screen shot. With the right equipment, a novice computer hacker could break into your systems and download some, sensitive information. However, I installed a security program that I created. The world's best hackers cannot break into this system. But there is still work to be done. It can wait a little longer if you wish."

"Wonderful, did you hand in the confidentiality agreements?"

"Yes."

"Your work will suffice for today. Here is your security clearance," said Slone handing her a plastic card.

"Thank you."

"Again, I appreciate your efforts."

"Not at all."

 Jack's Flat

Nathalia's Room

1 hour later

Nathalia sat on the bed cross-legged. She was back to her normal self, dressed in a tee shirt and jeans. Her hair was down covering part of her face. Today had been a lot to take in. Her entire family, including herself was spies. It was just too weird, but than again, she was the youngest member of the Paris Ballet, knew 8 languages and got straight A's. Jack and Sydney being spies didn't freak her out because after all they weren't in her life until now. But her mother was KGB! The same KGB that existed in history books, but it seemed elusive, something out of a fairytale. Her mother was not the spy, crime boss type of person, at least to her. This was the same woman who picked her up when she fell, and bandaged her cuts. She was the one who stayed up all night when Nathalia was sick. She encouraged her in those first years of ballet. But in the last few years, her mother had been away more. She hadn't made some of the season's performances. But Nathalia hadn't really noticed because between the ballet and school everything was a blur. Well that is until today. Her mother was assigned to marry her father, no she was forced to marry Jack, Sydney was an assignment, and she was a mistake. And now she was involved with a rogue intelligence agency. Can someone say therapy please? This was totally insane! Nathalia rose from her the position on the bed and went downstairs. Jack was in his study, working on a file. She knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in," Jack replied.

Nathalia opened the door, lingering at the door.

"Nathalia, did you need something?" he asked looking up at her.

"Dad…can we…can we talk?"

"Of course, sit down," he said rising from the desk and leading her to the sofa. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about today, that's all. I don't know whether to scream or cry. I just can't believe that my mother did that to you, to Sydney, that she lied to all of us," she said, the tears stinging her eyes.

"I know," said Jack softly as she curled up next to him. And to his surprise, he opened his arms and wrapped them around her protectively.

"Why? Why did she do it?" Nathalia asked the tears slowly falling. "She lied to me all of this time. Every time she had to go away, she lied, saying it was business. Meanwhile, she was hurting the U.S. even more than before. I didn't sign up for this! Why can't anything be normal for a change?" She was so angry for so many reasons, but she was still sad for her father, for Sydney, for her mother, and herself.

Jack looked at the girl he was holding in his arms. She was evidence of what this life could do to the human soul. It could make you strong and cold as hell, but it could also tear apart the soul. For the 24 hours he had known her, Jack could tell that she was just exhausted and so was he. The sleep had been too short and the day too long.

"Nathalia, let's go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning," said Jack looking down at her. There was no response. "Nathalia?" He leaned over and looked at her. She had fallen asleep. Jack carefully removed his arms and stood up, lifting her into his arms. Quietly he walked out of the room and ascended the stairs. He walked into Nathalia's room and laid her on the bed. She whimpered softly from the lack of contact. 

"Daddy?" she murmured half-asleep.

"It's ok Nathalia, go back to sleep."

"Stay with me please?" she whispered.

"Sure," he said getting on the bed and lying beside her. She curled up next to him and fell asleep again. But Jack lay on the bed thinking for awhile, "What have you done to her Irina, what have you done?"

The Next Morning

Jack was downstairs in the kitchen drinking his morning coffee when the doorbell rang. He got up and answered it. When he opened the door Sydney was standing on the other side.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, thank you for coming so quickly," said Jack as she came in. "We have something to discuss."

"What is it?" Sydney asked sitting down.

"It has to do with Nathalia Bretov."

"Nathalia?"

"Sydney, her real name is Nathalia Derevko."

"She's my sister?"

"Not too long after your mother "died" she discovered that she was pregnant. She's mine Sydney."

"Did you have a DNA test?"

"Khasinau is her father on record and he is unable to have children. I am her father Sydney."

"I knew that she looked familiar. I just couldn't figure out why. How much does she know?"

"She knows everything. I took her to see Irina early yesterday morning. She knows all about the KGB, CIA, and SD-6."

"So she knows about SD-6 not being CIA?"

"Yes she does, and Devlin wants to sign her into the CIA as an agent."

"But she's so young."

"I know, but she could be vital in taking SD-6 down."

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs, getting dressed. She had a hard day yesterday. She had no idea about your mother."

Nathalia came into the living room dressed in a tee shirt and jeans. She stopped dead when she saw Sydney. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Hi," said Nathalia quietly.

"Hi."

"I'm going to leave you to talk," said Jack rising off the couch and going upstairs.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?"

"Let's just say I've done my homework, so to speak."

"I know nothing about you."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me."

"Well I was born in Paris, I've been a ballet dancer since I was three. I've never had glasses, braces, tattoos, or piercings, except for 1 hole in each ear. And I've never had any surgery of any kind. I can read, write, and speak 8 languages, and my favorite thing to do besides ballet is fencing."

"Sounds like me a little bit."

"Mom told me everything," Nathalia said, her voice lowering. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. The only one who really got affected by all of this was Dad."

"You're telling me. He was so cold to her yesterday, it was unbelievable. But it seems so unreal still, you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean. When I first found out that Dad was a spy I couldn't believe it. But it takes time to get used to."

"I guess it does, but its so much to take in. I mean one day I was in Paris dancing, and the next day I'm here signing on to be a spy. Not just with one organization, but two."

"It will be hard at first, but at least you don't have to keep the ones you care about in the dark."

"You do?"

"My friend Will knows everything and works side jobs for the CIA. He didn't know anything until last year. My friend Francie still knows nothing and I still feel bad every time we make plans and I have to cancel."

"That sucks. But I can't say that I'm not happy to be here. I was beginning to hate Paris. Mom was away more and more, I was doing well in school and in ballet but everyone stayed away from me because they thought I was above them and as for my company members, all they did was bitch because I got everything that they didn't get when they were my age. They feel like I'm some sort of threat. I'm not a threat, all I want to do is dance. When I start to dance it's the best feeling in the world, I can't explain it."

Sydney smiled, "That's when you know that you love what you do."

"Do you like what you do?" Nathalia asked shifting her position.

"Sometimes, but I hate doing missions for SD-6 knowing what they do. But one day they will be gone, I'll make sure of that."

"And so will I."    

Later…

It was now official; Nathalia was a double agent for the CIA and SD-6. With the proper training, she would be a force to be reckoned with. But for the moment she was not thinking about that at all. For that moment she was thinking about the day before with her mother and everything that she had learned. In a split second everything she had been told was shredded into pieces. And now, she didn't know what to believe, but she knew one thing. She could trust her father and Sydney; as for her mother Nathalia wasn't so sure. She walked down the hall, towards the first gate, but she stopped when she heard voices. She identified them as her mother and father.

"I told her Jack, what more do you want?"

"I want to know why Irina. Why did you do it?"

"You know why Jack! I had no choice."

"You had a choice, but instead you chose to leave me to raise Sydney alone and let Nathalia be raised by a killer."

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Khasinau."

"I knew all I needed to know once my daughter told me that she was almost killed twice by the man who she thought was her father."

Irina's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know."

"No Jack, I didn't. Did she tell you what happened?"

"No," he paused. "How could you let that happen?"

Irina paced around the cell before stopping to give her answer.

"I should have known. She was too quiet after I got back from Austria." She paused. "Jack, I need to see her."

"She's been though enough trauma for 1 week, she doesn't need anymore."

"I'll decide what I can and cannot handle thank you," Nathalia says coming through the gates. I'm sorry mom," she says putting her hand up on the glass.

"No my darling, I am the one who is sorry," said Irina putting her hand on the glass too. "I should have never left you alone," she says tears stinging her eyes.

Nathalia turns back to her father, "Can I hug her, please?" she asks quietly.

"No, Nathalia, I forbid it."

"Daddy, please," Nathalia pleaded. "Please?"

"Alright, 5 minutes."

He unlocked the door and Nathalia went in and hugged her mother tight before starting to cry. This was the first time Irina had held her in months. She felt so guilty for what she had done to her family, but now especially Nathalia. What kind of mother was she?

"I'm so sorry mommy," Nathalia whispered through her tears.

Inside Jack seethed with rage; Irina had enraptured his daughter once more. 


End file.
